


Let It Snow

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [26]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Idiots in Love, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: It's snowing outside. Inside, Karen and Matt are still snuggling in bed.





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleDidTheyKnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDidTheyKnow/gifts).



He could hear every snowflake swinging on its way down, dancing like a feather until it touched the ground. He knew it would all be covered in white soon. What a beautiful sight. He used to love it so much when he was a child. Those days when the light was somehow different and kids would put their gloves on and gather as much snow as they could get to enjoy their first snow fight of the season. Everybody seemed happier those days too. Days later people would be annoyed, but the first snow was always welcome.

It was even better when Christmas was approaching, but he stopped loving those days when his father died. What was there to celebrate? Things changed though when he met Foggy. His best friend seemed to have been born to wear a Christmas hat and to share out presents and smiles. And it was even better now that Karen was in his life.

Karen. He could feel her breathing by his side, still in bed, peacefully asleep. Nicer than the sound of snow.

There was also some background music, there always was. Different Christmas songs were being played at different houses and shops. _Is it that late?_ It was. He could tell it was. People were rushing everywhere, feet sliding every now and then. He could hear them all, those who were stopping at every store window, the ones who were complaining, another one who was enthusiastically celebrating that the weatherman was wrong, and also this little girl who was reminding her father of all the Christmas presents she had asked for. The man had delayed buying his presents for too long and that phone conversation was probably saving his day and his night too. 

“Hmmm,” Karen muttered, “you’re awake?”

“Shhh, go back to sleep, we aren’t going anywhere today,” he whispered, his face still buried in his pillow.

She let out a laugh. 

“We have to, Matt. It’s Christmas Eve and we’re having dinner with Foggy and Marci, remember?” 

“Nope,” he said lying on his side to face her, “we’re staying in, I’ll blame the snow.”

She shook her head and smiled.

“We should start preparing the dessert. Remind me, why did we agree on doing this?”

“I didn’t. _You_ did,” he said faking a complaint, “but we’re not leaving the house, in fact,” he said moving under the blanket to lie on top of her, an elbow on each side of her head, his face a few inches from hers, “we’re not even leaving our bed.”

“I wish,” she added closing the gap between them to kiss those lips she could not stop staring at, “but I don’t see why we can’t lie here a bit longer.”

“I’m telling you, Miss Page,” he insisted using his darkest Daredevil voice and enjoying the smile on her face, “you aren’t going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fight to get them back!  
> #SaveDaredevil  
> #RenewDaredevil  
> #CharlieCoxIsDaredevil
> 
> I miss them already.


End file.
